


Form Letter

by rabidsamfan



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2011, and to tell the truth, at least not on ao3, it wasn't really a drabble on LJ either, not exactly a drabble, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6750943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seemed like a brilliant idea, until reality intervened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Form Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 100 (110 on LJ if you count the numbers, but I didn't.)  
> Author's Notes: (what? this isn't the kind of enclosed space you meant?)

Dear [__1__],  
  
I regret to inform you that Mr. Sherlock Holmes is unable to accept your case concerning the [___2___] which [____3______] because [____4____]. He suggests that you consult [______5____] for advice on the matter.  
  
Sincerely yours,  
  
John Watson  
  
1: Sir / Madam / Other _Nincompoop_  
2: Lost Jewels / Lost Father's Will / Lost Cat / Other _Mundane Murder_  
3: You Misplaced / Your Lawyer Misplaced / Ran Off / Other _The Butler Did_  
4: He is Busy / He is Out of the Country / He's Taken Up Beekeeping / Other _You are Boring_  
5: Scotland Yard / A Psychic / A Psychiatrist / Other _Your Navel_

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published at the [Watson's Woes LJ Community](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/548606.html)


End file.
